


Baby, it's Cold Outside

by Voxymoxyboxy



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, voxmanss2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voxymoxyboxy/pseuds/Voxymoxyboxy
Summary: My gift for @aqua_phoric on Twitter! I hope you enjoy this cause I had a lot of fun writing it!________When Boxmore has a blackout during a blizzard, it's up to Boxman to keep Venomous warm.
Relationships: Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	Baby, it's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> This story got away from me a bit, being well over the 1000 word limit. It also kind of strayed away from the prompt a little bit, but I still hope my Secret Santa likes it! As well as anybody else who reads it! Happy late Christmas and Happy New Year!

Boxman growled as he dropped the Raymond arm he’d been upgrading onto his desk. He shivered and rubbed hand and talon together, turning his head to take a peek outside his office window. While Boxman had been focused on his new pet project, the sky had turned a violent shade of dark gray. If he squinted, little white specks could be seen slowly floating down to the ground. 

Letting out a huff, he jumped off his chair and made his way to the large window. His eyes widened. Boxman was surprised to see that a thick coat had already piled up on the Bodega’s roof. How long had it been snowing? He reached out with his regular hand, recoiling at the spike of pure cold. It was absolutely freezing outside! Boxman slipped the offended limb under his arm and retreated to the office door. 

He didn’t understand why it was so cob-darn cold! They paid good money for their power and then it decided to just give out! He pulled up the collar of his striped sweater, muttering under his breath as he slammed the office door open. Boxman gasped when he was met with a blast of cold air. He blew on his hands and hunched in on himself, pausing in the doorway. 

Boxman worried his bottom lip. The lights had gone out, casting the hallway into darkness. The last licks of natural light that spilled from his office splayed shadows on the walls. He grabbed the cell phone in his pocket and switched the flashlight on. With trembling hands, Boxman held it up and pushed forward. He needed to find the back-up generator and get the place running again but found himself faltering. What was once familiar had turned almost sinister, mysterious. Goosebumps ran up Boxman’s arms and he could safely say it wasn’t because of the cold that time.

Something nagged at the back of his skull, but he pushed it aside and continued.

The power had been working that morning, of that he was sure. You could tell that to the series of empty coffee mugs littering his office. But keeping Boxmore powered was one of Boxman’s top priorities whenever winter rolled around, if just to keep it warm. His children couldn’t operate properly in the cold. Their joints would lock up, forcing them to shut down so their cores wouldn’t freeze over. 

…Which would explain why there were so many inactive Darrells on the floor. 

Boxman waved the light around and grimaced at the sight. It was practically a graveyard in the Darells’ work floor. They definitely wouldn’t be meeting their quotas that week. He waded through the sea of unmoving robots, careful to not trip over any wayward limbs. Boxman rubbed at his arms, but that did nothing to stave off the bite of the bitter cold. His teeth began to clatter, puffs of clouds forming from his breath. The howling of the ensuing blizzard trickled in from above, growing ever louder as time marched on. 

He went to look at the time on his phone when his foot caught on a Darrell head. With a yelp, Boxman landed face-first on the metal floor. A deafening crack sounded through the room like a gunshot. Like a flash, his hand moved to his robotic eye. Where smooth glass once was laid sharp edges and a mess of loose wires. Boxman felt around for a few seconds more before a finger was sliced on an upper ridge. Cursing, he pulled it back, a thin stream of blood already forming from the cut. He stuck the appendage in his mouth, reaching around for the phone he’d dropped in his fall. 

Without it, Boxman was stuck in the dark. And he refused to stay there and freeze. 

“Alright, now where is that darn thing?” Boxman whispered to himself. He got on his knees and patted around the area where his eye had broken. He mumbled as he searched, gritting his teeth as he scratched up his hands. The cold stung his cuts, but the pain didn’t bother Boxman none. After all, he’d been blown up countless times! All he needed to do was bear the pain until he-.

Boxman’s hand hit something solid and he grasped it with glee. It was only when he brought the device to his face that he heard it. A hissing came from deep within the inky void, bouncing off the walls. His heart dropped and he hurried to turn the light back on. The sound was getting closer, creeping on him like a predator its’ prey. Boxman’s fingers were slippery from dried blood, but he managed. A slight chuckle fell from his lips as light filled his sight once more. 

Jumping to his feet, he flashed the light around. Nothing. Boxman rubbed the back of his neck, warmth blossoming in his cheeks. It was probably just some kind of pipe leaking in another room. The black out was getting to him, heightening his paranoia. With a renewed sense of confidence, Boxman turned on his heel. 

Only to be met with a rattle. A snake’s rattle. Attached to a very familiar snake’s tail. 

Suddenly the nagging made sense. 

Venomous. 

He felt something brush against his ankle right before it firmly wrapped around his waist. Boxman let out a squawk at the tail’s touch, like pure ice pressing against bare skin. Before he could react, he found himself swept off his feet, the wind knocked out of him as it yanked him backwards. The sudden movement caused his phone to clatter to the floor once more. It wasn’t long before Boxman couldn’t see the light anymore, being thrown back into pitch black. 

He couldn’t do anything but feel the frosty air whip his hair around. 

Time, Boxman discovered, didn’t exist during a blackout. What felt like hours only was a few minutes until the tail dragged him through his bedroom door. He was thrown onto his bed, a quiet squeak falling from his lips. Boxman’s landing was softer than he was expecting. He sat up and adjusted himself, trying to get comfy. 

It didn’t take long for Venomous’s tail to sneak around his middle again, its hold edging on painful. Pulled forward, Boxman felt feather-like touches dance around his face. He held in his laughter as they travelled down, stopping on his hands. The touches turned almost hesitant as they lavished them, focusing on the recent deep cut. 

Boxman bit his lip. “PV,” he spoke up, “that tickles.” Upon hearing his voice, the sensation vanished. Boxman smiled as he felt warm breath washing over his face.

“…Boxy?” Boxman giggled.

“Glad to have you back, PV.” he cooed, moving a hand to rest on Venomous’s cheek. Well, tried to anyway. Venomous grasped it and cradled it to his chest. He basked in the warmth while a pang of shame pierced Boxman’s heart. The cyborg knew how badly the cold affected Venomous, remembered how cute he looked bundled up with three different layers whenever they went out. If anything, his boyfriend was suffering the most from the blackout and Boxman had taken his sweet time trying to turn on the stupid back-up generator! Chalk one up on the bad boyfriend card. 

“I’m sorry if I hurt you.” Venomous said, bringing up Boxman’s hand to plant a kiss on his palm. “The last thing I remember was working in my lab when the lights went out.” He shook his head. “I usually have a hold on my snake half. It’s never” Venomous took a shaky breath, “I’ve never-” He was rambling. The words wouldn’t stop flowing from his mouth, too fast for his brain to keep up. 

Fear. The realization dawned on the chemist and shook him to his core. He was scared, terrified even, and the worst part was that Venomous wasn’t entirely sure why. 

“Honey.” 

The word grounded him as Boxman threaded their digits together. It didn’t take long for Venomous’s fingers to stop trembling- when had they even started? - while Boxman gently leaned his forehead against his partner’s. On his third try. Venomous was sure to tease him about it later, but he was content to just focus on his boyfriend. He stared into Boxman’s eyes, his breathing slowing down as the scientist silently thanked Cob he could see in the dark. 

“It’s okay. You’re okay.” Boxman reassured. He placed their intertwined hands on Venomous’s chest to feel his heartbeat. Strong. Steady. Comforting. It brought a small smile to his face. The two stayed like that for a moment, content to take in each other. Unfortunately, the blizzard still raged outside, probably for a long time still to come. Boxman sighed and pulled back. 

“As much as I like cuddling with you,” he wriggled out of Venomous’s hold and slid off the bed, “I need to warm you up. You feel like death!” The cyborg got his bearings and walked with purpose through the bedroom. 

The chemist tucked a strand of hair behind his ear as he watched. “You know I can see in the dark, right? If anybody should be up right now, it’s me.” Boxman scoffed.

“After what just happened? Forget about it! You,” he pointed a finger in his general direction, “stay right there, mister!” Venomous opened his mouth to retort but snapped it shut. Once Boxman set his mind on something, nothing would stand in his way, no matter what. It was one of the things Venomous absolutely adored about the cyborg. 

After piddling around in the dark for a few minutes, Boxman reached their broom closet and opened it. He snatched as many blankets his arms could carry. If he was honest, he didn’t remember the last time they’d seen the light of day, but Venomous wouldn’t mind. Much. Maybe. Eh, he had no right to judge anyway. Boxman hurried back and threw them over his boyfriend, Venomous chuckling as he leaped back on the mattress. 

“Hopefully the power comes back on soon. For now,” Boxman ripped the blankets from his partner’s head and slipped them around their shoulders, “just stay next to me, okay? I’ll take care of you.” Venomous looked at the cyborg at his side. His face radiated sincerity, eyes shining with-wait a second. His brow furrowed. 

“Boxy?” 

“Yes, PV?” The chemist traced Boxman’s head plate, coming to circle around his glass eye. Or at least, where it should have been. 

“What happened here?” he asked. Venomous hadn’t noticed before, but the orb was absent, remnants of glass shards left in its place. His boyfriend had the gall to look away, smile sheepish. 

“I… may have tripped and broke my eye.” Boxman admitted, twiddling his thumbs to avoid Venomous’s heated gaze. It proved fruitless when he jerked his chin upwards. 

“Is that all?” Boxman blanched.

“Of-of-of course!” he stuttered. He gritted his teeth, cursing his stupid mouth for stumbling over his words. The chemist roamed his eyes over the cyborg’s face, forked tongue peeking from between his lips for a split second. Venomous paused before speaking. 

“You’re a terrible liar.” he whispered and dropped the cyborg’s chin. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Boxman lied as he pulled the blankets around them tighter. “Besides, this is about you.” The cyborg poked Venomous for emphasis, hoping for a change in topic. Instead, the chemist lifted his talon to his nose and sniffed. Venomous scowled. 

The scent of blood was light but distinct. 

Sending Boxman a glare, he got a good look at the appendage. Thin lines covered the hand quite thoroughly, patches of crusted red flecked here and there. Venomous clicked his tongue in distaste. He ran a finger over a particularly long cut, wincing when he heard Boxman let out a whine. 

“No idea, huh?” Venomous said, words betraying how worried he really was. The cyborg ripped his hand back, eye glossy. Venomous titled his head, stomach clenching when he saw Boxman tug his sweater off. He shoved the item into his arms. 

Venomous sighed. “If you’re trying to change the subject-“

“’M not.”

“-it’s not going to work.” he finished. The chemist went to drape the sweatshirt around his partner’s neck but was stopped when Boxman kept him at arm’s length. “Boxman,” Venomous pushed back, “take it back. You’ll catch a cold.” He had to stifle a yelp when the cyborg nearly threw him off the bed, his back slamming against the mattress with a heavy thud. 

“You need it more!” Boxman yelled as he tried to yank the sweater over the chemist’s head. Venomous fought back, struggling to keep the darn thing from passing his neckline. 

“I don’t care!” He shot back as his vision became obscured. 

“But I do!”

“I’m not the only one here.” Venomous gritted. 

“You matter more!” Boxman said, scooting forward to get a better grip on the sweatshirt. 

“What are you talking about?” the chemist grunted as his encased with the soft fabric. “You’re just as important-“ 

“I’m not!” Venomous froze, ears ringing from his boyfriend’s words. “So,” Boxman sniffled, “let me do this for you.” The cyborg slumped onto Venomous’s chest, any fight leaving his body. 

Pulling the sweater from his head, Venomous propped himself on his elbows. Trails of tears soaked into his turtleneck. He carded fingers through Boxman’s hair, murmuring sweet nothings as the chemist pulled him close. Every now and again, Venomous would pepper a kiss wherever he could reach. Eventually Boxman sat up. He wiped his face dry with his sleeve and cleared his throat.

“I, I’m sorry.” he apologized. “I went a little overboard, didn’t I?” 

Venomous cupped his face. “Your words hurt, Boxy. That you care so little for yourself.” He frowned. “It makes my heart ache.” How ironic, seeing as Venomous felt the same about himself. But Boxman didn’t have to know that. 

Maybe he never would. 

“It’s just that-” Boxman started before his voice broke. Taking a deep breath, he tried again. “Just that, I love you so much.” Tears started welling up and the cyborg covered his eye to stop them from falling. “You make me feel like I’m everything and I… I wanted,” the tears squeezed through Boxman’s fist, leaking onto Venomous’s palm, “I wanted- wanted- didn’t want to lose you.” The chemist wiped the gentle stream of tears with his thumb before kissing his boyfriend.

His lips were warm. Soft. And salty, but he didn’t mind too much because the taste was just Boxman. Intoxicating. Beautiful. Just like the man himself. 

Venomous drew back, holding back a chuckle at the look of awe on his lover’s face. “You stopped crying.” he noted. “Good. That was my plan all along.” 

“How dastardly.” Boxman deadpanned, earning a bark of laughter from his boyfriend. 

“There’s the Boxman I love.” Venomous said. With a little effort, he sat up, hands moving to hug Boxman tight. The chemist laid his head on the cyborg’s. “I’m sorry for scaring you.”

“Just… don’t do that again, okay?” 

Venomous smirked. “No promises.”

“Good. Only heroes make promises they can’t keep.” Venomous gave his partner a fond smile before Boxman covered it with one of his own. It was a quick kiss, full of love and utter adoration. Though Venomous knew the snowstorm still lived, he felt warm. Almost hot even. Utter bliss. 

“You’re so warm.” he gushed, garnering a snicker from Boxman. 

“At least my fluff’s good for something.” Boxman hummed. 

“Other than cuddling?”

“Flattery will get you nowhere.”

“Your blushing says otherwise, dear.” Boxman sulked as Venomous planted kisses on his cherry-red cheeks. 

“Is there anything else I can do for you?” he asked. Venomous let out a happy sigh.

“Trust me,” he squeezed his middle and nuzzled Boxman’s shoulder. “what you’ve done is already more than enough.”


End file.
